Once
by pamy
Summary: And now they are two broken man. But once they had been just Wyatt and Chris. Two shot. Please review. Title sucks but i couldn't think of anything else.
1. part 1

**This is a story that simply came in my head and wouldn't go away anymore. I hope you like it. Please review.**

**Most of the story is in Chris POV. When it is in somebody elses POV I mention it. Hope it is not to confusing.  
**

**Charmed doesn't belong to me. Neither does Drew fuller, a shame really...**

**

* * *

**

It's been years. Years since they talked. Really talked. Just the two of them.

The last time had been before they lost it all. Before he had given up. Before his brother lost himself. Before he became evil.

_Even now as he leans against the wall. As HIS eyes scan the room and rest on you. Even now he doesn't know if that had still been his brother. Or if he was already lost._

They used to try. When they were younger. When all this just started. When the darkness had not yet consumed his brother completely. They tried.

They used to sit down and talk. About silly things. Unimportant things. About food and drinks. About the weather…

And all the things that mattered. All the conversations they should have had. All the things they should have said. Were never said.

They remained hidden. Just like their thoughts. Until it was to late.

_Even now as he leans against the wall. He wonders. If he had said what he thought. If they had really talked, would things perhaps had turned out differently? But it is to late now. And they will never now._

But they have long since stopped trying. The silly conversations they once had, the laughs they shared over stupid things, have disappeared in time.

They have been replaced. By screams and fights. Orders and hidden thoughts. No more laughs. No more talking. Nothing left of what had once been.

It's been years. Years since they talked. Really talked just the two of them.

And he can't really remember when that had been. And he can't really remember what they talked about.

And he wonders if it really matters.

* * *

Time. It passes. For everyone. Even if you want it to stop. Just for one moment. It does not.

Time never stops. For nobody. No matter how hard you wish. No matter how hard you try. It does not stop. Ever.

Time is eternal. It is the only thing that no matter what happens will last forever. The only thing that will never fade away.

But sometimes time slows down. Like when your mother fell to the ground. Time didn't stop but it slowed down. As if to give you a moment to say goodbye.

And it is at that moment. As you hold on to your dying mother, that you finally realize. That no matter how eternal time may seem. Eventually everyone runs out of time.

Time. It does not stop. No matter how hard you wish. It just keeps going.

* * *

Sometimes he wonders why he tries. Why he tries to fight against HIM. Why he even thinks he can be saved.

But then he remembers. He remembers his brother smiling. His brother laughing. So many moments.

He remembers playing with his big brother. He remembers his big brother protecting him. He remembers so many things.

And so he keeps on trying. Trying to find a way to reason with him. Trying to find a reason to save him.

But sometimes he wonders. If his brother is really worth saving. If his brother can be saved.

And sometimes even the memories can't help him. Those are the moments he almost gives up.

* * *

Death. It's irreversible. It's one of the only constants of his life. He doesn't know how many people he has lost.

His mother. His aunts. His uncles. His nieces. His nephews. His friends. His father. And now his brother.

The city is filled with dead bodies. Everyday they find somebody else. Some he knew. Some are strangers. But he doesn't cry.

He can't cry. He has no more tears left. He has cried so much. But now he does not.

He wonders if HE ever cries. He wonders if Wyatt even cares.

* * *

Brothers. It's what they are now. It's the only thing that's left. A simple title. A connection between the two of them.

They used to be so much more then brothers. They used to be best friends. They used to protect each other. Look out for each other.

Now his big brother barely looks at him. He remembers a time that it was different. A time when his big brother was there for him.

But that time has long since passed. And not there is nothing left.

And he wonders if Wyatt is still the brother he once knew. Or if he died so many years ago.

* * *

Hope. They say it's the last thing to disappear. If everything is lost. The last thing you lose is hope.

No matter what happens. No matter what they take away from you. No matter what. Hope is the last thing that remains.

Hope is the last thing to disappear. Now as you sit on a bench in the park you know this is truth.

Hope is all he has left now. Hope that he can save his brother. Hope for a better world.

* * *

Sometimes they fight. Sometimes when he can't take it anymore, he screams out his mind. The fights always end the same way. Wyatt loses his temper. He gets hurt. And then he runs.

HIS demons usually find him by the next day. Nobody speaks of the fight again. They keep going just like before.

And sometimes Chris wonders if his brother really cares. Sometimes he wonders if his brother feels a thing.

The fights will always come again. And they will always go the same way. Nothing will ever change.

But they don't hate each other. They can't. They are brothers. They love each other.

Or at least that's what he wants to believe.

* * *

Sometimes he sees it in his eyes. Love. Sometimes, when they are alone, he sits down next to him.

And if anybody would be looking they would see two brothers sitting next to each other. It doesn't happen very often. And there is never anybody to see it.

But that's how he knows. Somewhere deep inside his brother loves him. It may be a very small part of him. But he loves him nevertheless.

He remembers a long time ago. When he was a child. His aunt Phoebe once told him. _Evil can't love, Chris._

He does not know if it is truth. He doesn't know if his aunt just told him that. He doesn't know if his aunt really believed it, or just wished it to be truth.

But he hangs onto it. Desperately. Because if it is truth that evil can't love. Then there is hope.

Because if it is truth, as long as his brother loves him, there is good in him.

Somewhere deep inside.

* * *

Sometimes he wonders why he never saw it. Why he never saw the change in his brother. The only things that comes to mind is that he was grieving. And he didn't see.

When their mother died, they both crumbled. They both fell on their knees and cried. And they held each other, hoping the other could keep them up.

When their aunt phoebe died. They both fell on their knees and cried. And they still held each other. Even as they know they couldn't hold each other up.

When their aunt Paige died he crumbled. He fell on his knees and his brother followed. He cried and his brother held him. But his brother cried no more.

When their grandfather died he crumbled. He fell on his knees and his brother followed. He cried and his brother held him. But still his brother did not cry.

When Prue, their niece died, he still fell onto his knees and cried. But his brother remained standing. Just a hand on his shoulder this time.

When Penny, their other niece died, he still fell onto his knees and cried. But his brother remained standing. And this time he smiled.

And when Melinda, their sister died, he fell onto his knees and cried. His brother didn't even look at the body. He just continued his path.

And when their father died. Wyatt laughed. And he remained standing. But he still cried.

And he did not see the change in his brother until it was to late. Perhaps if he had seen it, things would be different.


	2. Part 2

**This is mostly during Chris-crossed.**

**still don't own charmed. **

**

* * *

**

And now they stand here. In front of each other. After everything that's happened. They stand as they have always stood.

'_Et Tu Chris? Of all the people to betray me.'_

And he thinks of everything that has happened. He thinks of everything his brother has done. And he wonders if his brother realizes that he betrayed his little brother. That he betrayed everything their mother stood for.

'_I didn't go back to betray you. I went back to save you.'_

And he speaks the truth. Just like he has so many times before. And he looks his brother in the eyes and he knows he will not listen. And he knows he will not believe him.

'_Have you lost your mind?'_

Yes, he thinks, yes Wyatt I have lost my mind. I lost it when I held our dying mother in my arms. I lost it when our family died. I lost it when you turned evil.

And I lost it as I stood in the past in front of my mother and knew that she hated me. Yes Wyatt, he thinks, I have lost my mind.

But I have done it all for you. Not that you would ever believe me.

* * *

And when he falls to his knees next to Bianca he wonders about the irony. He wonders about everybody he has lost.

He thinks about every time he fell on his knees and cried. And he holds her hand. And he cries.

'_haven't we been here before?'_

_ 'Maybe we will be again.'_

And he looks into her eyes one more time and walks away. And he finds himself thinking of everybody he has lost.

And as he looks back one more time he realizes the difference. This is the first time he has walked away.

And it hurts him more than he could ever imagine.

* * *

' _I don't need you.'_

It is the first time his brother has said it to him. And he knows it to be truth. He knows that his brother doesn't really need him.

But he is still here. His brother still wants him by his side. His brother wants him to turn evil. And he wonders why that is.

Maybe his brother loves him. Maybe it's because he is the last one left. Maybe it's because so many years ago his brother had promised to protect him.

But it is the first time his brother has said it. And he wonders if it's truth.

'_I don't need you.'_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Wyatt's POV**_

'_I don't need you.'_

He has never said it. He has never know if it is truth. He didn't even know if he ever needed him.

There have been many to betray him over the years. Many to try. But only his betrayal stung. Only his betrayal hurt him.

He does not know why this is. Maybe because he loves his little brother. OR maybe it was just because it was the firs betrayal to actually work.

He has never said it. He never thought he would. But as he sees his brother still fighting him his anger controls him.

And he wonders if it's truth.

' _I don't need you.'_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Bianca's pov**_

She has never understood it. But she has always know it. Chris loved Wyatt. Even if he didn't admit it. Even if he lied about it. He loved his brother.

She knew Chris believed that their was still good in his brother. She knew he believed that there was still good in Wyatt.

Sometimes she wonders why. Sometimes she wonders if Chris wasn't just lying to himself.

But now as she is dying she finally sees the truth. But nobody will ever know.

Chris has disappeared. Back to the past. And she sees HIM fall on his knees. Place his hand against the Triquerta. And he just sits there.

And it gives her hope. Hope that Wyatt can be saved. That there is a chance to change the future. They could never kill each other.

'_I don't need you.'_

He screams at the wall. And she knows it is a lie. And for the first time she speaks what she thinks. After all soon she will be dead. Soon all the suffering will be over. Soon he won't be able to harm her anymore. And for once she speaks her thoughts.

'_liar.'_

It's a simple word. A whisper. The last whisper of a dying woman. But he has hear her. And he knows it is the truth.

There is hope after all.

* * *

They used to be together. Always together. Holding each other up. Telling each other it will be alright.

But that time has long since passed.

Now they are two broken man. Each in a different time. Fighting for the future they want. One good. One evil.

And they are so different, and jet so equal. Both broken. Both have gone trough so many things. And it has turned them into two broken man.

Between the two of them they have assembled enough tears, enough pain, enough death and destruction to fill a thousand lives.

But good and evil have blurred together. And lines have been crossed. Lines they once thought they could never cross have been crossed.

One does not care. One is only evil. One does not think about the lines between good and evil. But he has still crossed them.

The other does care. Every live he has taken. Every lie he has told. It eat his sole. And he begins to believe that in trying to save Wyatt's soul he will kill his own.

And he doesn't care.

They are two broken man. Each in a different time.

* * *

_**Wyatt's POV**_

He stands their all alone. He is always alone. He does not care. He has never cared. But sometimes he remembers a time that he needed someone. A time he needed Chris.

He stand their looking out the window. Trying to forget his little brother but he finds it impossible. Impossible to forget. And he does not know why.

He stands their all alone. Nobody is around to see him. Nobody is around to care. And he knows, he knows he will never see his brother again.

The fight this afternoon had been the last. This time when he walked trough the time portal had been the last.

And he can't bare to believe it. He can't bare to think that it's truth. That that was the last time he looked into his brother's eyes.

Because all he saw was pain. Pain and hate. And he can't bare that the last thing he did in front of his brother was kill the woman he loved.

And he wonders if perhaps he has been wrong all along.

* * *

_**(still) Wyatt's POV**_

He still stands their. All alone. Trying to forget his brother.

But nothing ever happens. Nothing every changes. And he knows he is right. Power is all that matters.

His brother is weak. His brother is wrong. And he should not care what his brother thinks of him. He should not care. But he does.

'_I DON'T NEED YOU!'_

He screams at the wind. And he knows nobody can see him. He knows nobody can hear him.

'_I DON'T NEED YOU!'_

And it is the biggest lie he has ever told.

* * *

He leans against the wall and he remembers. He remembers a time his brother loved him. A time his brother cared.

And he wishes he could forget. But he knows he never can. He closes his eyes and remembers another face.

He remembers the Wyatt that hurt him. He remembers the Wyatt that didn't care. The Wyatt that killed Bianca.

And he knows. That this is it. That there is no turning back. He is never going back to the future. And nobody is coming for him.

And he leans against the door and he can not think about it. He can not bare the thought that that was the last time he saw his brother.

That the last thing he remembers is his brother trying to kill him.

And for a second he wants to return. Return fall on his knees and beg. Beg for forgiveness. Beg for his big brother.

But he knows he never will. Because even if forgiveness would come, his brother has died a long time ago.

And he is never going back.

* * *

And he leans against the door and looks at the little boy. This is the brother he remembers. This it the brother that loved him.

And innocent child.

'_If I can't save you I swear to God I will stop you.'_

And he means it. He means every word of it. He will stop him. For the future he deserved but never had. For the family he lost. For the people he killed. For the innocents that have been lost. For his loved one that he killed.

But he looks at the child and he remembers all those time his brother held him.

'_If I can't save you I swear to God I will stop you.' _

And it is the biggest lie he has ever told. He knows he can never harm him. No matter what.

* * *

And he is a broken man. His hands are covered in the blood of innocents. The innocents that have died for his brother's future.

And when he closes his eyes at night and tries to rest he hears them. The screams of the innocents. The innocents that HE killed.

* * *

and now they are two broken man. Each in a different time.

Each fighting for the future they believe is the right one.

* * *

But once upon a time they had been just Chris and Wyatt.

Just two boys. Who played together. Who loved each other.

Two boys who once sat on the stairs in the manor and promised each other they'd look after each other.

They promised to be friend forever. To be together forever.

But time passed. And things changed.

_And forever turned out to be an awfully long time._

And some promises just can't be kept.


End file.
